It is planned under the 1979-80 segment of this Cancer Education Grant to continue our clinical associates program in Pediatric Oncology and to obtain a Medical Oncology clinical associate. In addition the clinical assistants program will be continued during the summer. Dr. Irving Selikoff spoke at the LSU Medical Center on the "Scientific Basis for Control of Environmental Cancer" on December 5, 1978. The planned consultants for the next few months include Dr. John Costanzi and Dr. Jaffe. Additionally, a one day cancer seminar entitled "New Dimensions in Breast Cancer" is planned for May 5th. Dr. Jose Torres will continue running the Oncologic Gynecology course for the Junior students. The proposed pharmacology instruction manual is nearly complete and will be utilized early in the spring of 1979. The cancer teaching audit for the Freshmen and Sophmore years have been completed and the information obtained relayed to the Curriculum Committee with proposed changes.